The subject matter disclosed herein relates to digital radiographic (DR) detectors. In particular to structures of x-ray backscatter shields and methods of backscatter shielding.
Recent development efforts in the DR detector industry includes two trends: i) reduction of detector weight and ii) reduction of detector thickness. One common approach is thinning of the backscatter shield. Although detector thickness and weight can be reduced this way, the flux of backscattered and reemitted photons from exterior objects making their way back to the scintillator can increase due to thinner shield protection. The effect can become amplified in the case of a collimated beam, where the X-ray beam is directly incident on an exterior area. The backscattered and reemitted (for example via characteristic radiation) photons enter the detector from the back side and pass through internal components making their way back to the scintillator material. This generates a detectable contrast image of internal components, which can have a detrimental effect on image quality.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.